


Guren

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Being an Asshole, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't worry. Child of a tiger is always a tiger," Shawlong said, gently running his palm over Grimmjow's still flat abdomen. Normally, it was the spot where his Hollow hole would be located, but now there was only a warm, smooth flesh with one unmistakable reiatsu thrumming underneath. "The child will take more from what you are than from what you will teach."
  Ichigo watched the sleeping Arrancar with unconcealed concern. He didn't know Hollows were able to have families of their own. Why didn't anyone tell him?  He could only imagine the Espada's reaction once he wakes up only to find himself taken captive in a candy store and with his child gone. Enemy or not, Ichigo made a mental promise to help him cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so this is my first work submitted in the Bleach fandom :) I hope it's not shitty much. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters and I apologize in advance for possible grammar errors, English isn't my first language.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

  "Don't worry. Child of a tiger is always a tiger," Shawlong said, gently running his palm over Grimmjow's still flat abdomen. Normally, it was the spot where his Hollow hole would be located, but now there was only a warm, smooth flesh with one unmistakable reiatsu thrumming underneath. "The child will take more from what you are than from what you will teach."

  "You will be a great parent," he reassured in the warmest tone possible.

  The young Arrancar lifted his electric blue eyes, all previous defiance gone. Uncertainty took its place, making Grimmjow chew on his shaking bottom lip, a habit he seemed to pick up just recently. It was a strange sight - no one except for him, Shawlong Koufang, was ever able to see the vulnerable side of the Destruction Espada. No one. _What a lonely fate._ No one except him could ever witness the mask breaking down, revealing all the self-doubts and fears rooted deep inside. "I don't think so," mumbled the boy.

  Sometimes, Shawlong wondered how could someone so young become so powerful. He spent many of the endless nights thinking about the tiny Adjuchas he met in the desert all this time ago. Eventually, he took the feline under his wings, hoping they will get stronger together. As the time passed, he started noticing all the insecurities, the fear of loss, the way Grimmjow flinched whenever someone tried to get close to him. When the rest of their makeshift pack left for a hunt, he called him out on it. He expected a fit of rage followed by an attack, but instead, he got a peek behind the mask. The turmoil of emotions he saw made him feel a strange compassion towards the tiny feline Hollow and as insane as it might be, he asked Grimmjow to become his mate. Later that night, he was greatly surprised to find a sleeping panther pressed to his side.

  That was a habit that stuck with them. Since then, Grimmjow would always sleep nestled against him and Shawlong did his best not to slice him with his claws. They called themselves mates, but actually spent their nights talking and getting more accustomed to each other. Shawlong's claws weren't made for affections, but the tiny feline would still nuzzle to his chest and face before setting to sleep and if it was all there was going to be, he'd still be more than happy. Grimmjow slowly let loose of his insecurities, at least around Shawlong. Unrestrained and carefree, his laughter was the most infectious thing in Hueco Mundo. It was the most innocent, yet the most beautiful relationship he could ever hope to have. When Aizen Sousuke came, Shawlong thought it would vanish - after all, Grimmjow was to be made the Sexta Espada, he could do better than the Eleventh Arrancar.

  While the others fumbled around with their new limbs and sizes, Shawlong got used to his new form exceptionally quickly. He was now taller than most and his claws were gone, but his feelings and memories stayed so he went straight to Grimmjow's designated rooms in hope to settle the new order of things. He could let the panther go, after all, they weren't real-deal mates and he wasn't his to keep, but he still wanted to hear that coming from Grimmjow's mouth.

  The Sexta Espada was stunning. It was a tall, muscular but still thin male with unruly sky blue hair and electric eyes whose face was marred by the remnant of a Hollow bone. Shawlong stood there dumbfounded, unable to speak, until Grimmjow took a cautious step towards him and forced on a bitter smile: "I look fucking ridiculous, ne?"

  So the self-doubt stuck with him. "You're beautiful," he said and the young Arrancar's eyes widened. "More than ever."

  "Then finally take me," breathed out the Sexta Espada.

  So he did. They stripped their white uniforms in devout silence. Shawlong watched Grimmjow fall on all fours, face turned away in shame. He had never thought the feline would take the submissive role willingly, not now with the difference in their powers, but he didn’t complain.

  He remembered how his strong, beautiful mate shook underneath him as he thrust into the pliant body. He nibbled on the Espada's neck, caressed and held him close when his hands gave up. Grimmjow leaned into his touches. Beads of sweat ran down his face and his mouth was hanging open in a silent scream as he reached completion. Shawlong let go of his now limp member, instead he grabbed the young one's hips and slammed in few more times. The boy let out a whimper and tried to get away, perhaps the new sensation was too much for him to bear, but he was held in place. He offered himself, so now he had to take it. When Shawlong woke up the next morning, Grimmjow was nestled in his arms, soundly asleep, his gaping Hollow hole gone.

  "I'm gonna mess the cub up, that's all," the young Arrancar sighed. Shawlong could say he was getting weaker again. A week ago, he just collapsed in the middle of a meeting, suddenly drained of most of his reiatsu. It was the worst timing possible. Aizen himself carried the unconscious Espada back to his rooms and stayed until Shawlong returned from his search for another Vasto Lorde. However nice he might seem, Aizen wanted them only for one thing - to fight. If they couldn't fight, he had no use for them. They were as good as dead. Shawlong witnessed as the former shinigami ran his fingers over Grimmjow's soft abdomen and he could swear he felt the cub's forming reiatsu flare in terror. Aizen did not acknowledge his presence in any way. When he quit tracing circles on the Sexta's skin, he left without a word.

  "Listen," Shawlong had always been a patient person, but dealing with the self-insecure feline was getting harder and harder as the pregnancy hormones cruised through his body, "when the child is born, all you have to do is to love it. The rest will come naturally. Plus, I'll always be here for you. Don't you think I'll let you take care of my first cub all on your own."

  No, he'll be there by the Espada's side, _even if he had to cut the world to ribbons._

  "Shawlong," he heard Grimmjow say his name out loud, something he didn't do very often. The young one was running his long fingers over the spot where he felt the cub's reiatsu humming happily, and the child answered by flaring it's small spiritual energy to meet its parent's touch. Shawlong watched the feline's face soften. His lips curled into a small, almost shy smile.

  "I think I already love him."

 

***

 

  "That idiot!" Grimmjow smashed the door close behind them, finally feeling free to let go. What the hell did Ulquiorra thought? When Aizen says "go there and kill that human" he's supposed to go there and kill that human, not to mess around with Yammy, get their asses beaten by some other shinigami and then be like "oh, it's all right, he wasn't worth killing anyway."

  "Stop screaming," Shawlong said, his voice strangely flat, "the whole Las Noches knows you're angry, there's no need to stress the child any further."

  "Oh." That stopped him. His mate was right, the cub's reiatsu was reaching out to him, terrified. "I'm so sorry, little one." He pressed his palm to his belly to calm the growing cub. It stopped quivering after few heartbeats and the next thing he knew was Shawlong catching him when the world started to fade away.

  _"..jow! Grimmjow, wake up! Wake.."_

  But soon, he slipped under again. He could hear the voice of his mate and feel the soft mat underneath the tips of his fingers, but his eyes just won't pry open. The images Ulquiorra provided floated through his mind, the woman and the dark man lying helplessly on the green ground while a young orange haired shinigami swung a tad-too-big sword at Yammy. The Cero Espada almost killed him, that poor thing. Wait?! _Poor thing?!_ What the fuck, the pregnancy must be messing with his head! Ulquiorra was supposed to kill him and he didn't. Aizen should be furious. The shinigami should be dead and Grimmjow definitely should not pity him in any way.

  Still, the images haunted him. The next day had been a pure hell. As soon as he managed to restore some of his reiatsu, the cub drained him of it. Shawlong tried to help as much as he could, he hunted down some Hollow and forced him to eat it, he tried to soothe the cub and eventually, he decided it would be for the best if he fed Grimmjow his own reiatsu. All this time, Grimmjow had the image of the orange haired shinigami in front of his eyes - when he ate he felt like chewing on the young man's flesh, when he slept he felt his zanpakutou grazing the nape of his neck, when Shawlong pounded into him he saw the male's face instead. Eventually, the cub drained all of Shawlong's donated reiatsu and frankly stopped devouring his, but it was a torturous process. His whole lower body hurt, but he was held in place by a pair of strong hands. Tears ran down his face and he heard himself yell at the other male to stop, but it was of no use. Right now he was in no shape to fight Shawlong off - hell, the guy was doing this for him and their cub - so he resigned and just took it while the soft brown eyes of the shinigami bore into his soul.

  "I want him dead."

  "What?"

  "I said I want him dead, the shinigami Ulquiorra spared," he murmured when he could finally rest against Shawlong's chest. The eleventh Arrancar stopped petting his back, pushed himself up on his elbows and gave Grimmjow a puzzled look. There was no real reason for them to go after the shinigami, at least no other than the one that stayed sealed behind Grimmjows lips.

  He wanted them all dead. The shinigami, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Yammy. "Would you do that for me?" He whispered, his lips ghosting over his mate's pale skin.

  Something deep inside him felt ashamed for asking something so pathetic. He was fucking Destruction Espada, he should be able to kill off one shinigami scum by himself, but his current state kind of opposed that intention and he flat out refused to put his baby into any danger. "Let's go to the world of living. I want to find the shinigami." He ran his fingers through Shawlong's long, black hair. "Will you kill him for me?"

  Shawlong dipped his head down and pressed his lips to Grimmjow’s. “You know I will.”

  “Shall I bring you his head?” Asked the tall Arrancar when he ripped open a garganta. The six of them were standing atop some human city, but the air was thick with various reiatsus strong enough to pick a fight. His mate seemed exceptionally bloodthirsty tonight. Grimmjow loved that side of him - the wild, more animalistic side Shawlong so rarely displayed - he’d never acknowledge it but he might sport some kind of a confidence kink.

  "Nah, I'd like to finish him off myself," he grinned, but his smile disapeared when Shawlong commanded: "Impossible. You stay here and watch."

  The Destruction Espada opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced again: "I'm serious. You're weak. Even a mere shinigami could get you right now and you’re not putting the child in any danger, understand?”

  "Fine! I got it!" Grimmjow growled, crossing his arms on his chest. If it were for anyone else than Shawlong, he'd tear them to pieces, but when it came to the raven haired Hollow, he was utterly helpless. It took only one firm glance from his mate and he found himself sitting down, waving his fracción off to their new adventure.

  Shawlong lingered a little longer. He knelt down so he was face-to-face level with the brooding Espada, and planted a soft kiss on the center of his forehead. "I love you, young one. I'll be right back."

  Grimmjow's eyes widened at his words. He stared at the tall male, frozen, unable to believe what he just heard. _Shawlong loved him!_ Hollows don't just love someone, after all, they don't have a heart. Instead, they mate. Hollow mates "cared" for each other. Simple "I care for you" meant many important things like "I won't eat you," "I will hunt for you," or "I want to have sex with you" and it was mostly said when someone tried to woo you into mating them. Or while having sex. Loving someone was something entirely different. If you loved someone, it meant you'll die for them at any moment given, it was a final, life-long deal and most Hollows didn't do things like that.

  Shawlong waited few more heartbeats before shaking his head in defeat. Then, he jumped into sonído.

  _Shit._ The young Arrancar felt a cold finger of dread ran down his spine. He fucked up. Shawlong was disappointed because he couldn't open his fucking mouth and say the words, what a fucking idiot. Grimmjow felt like punching something. Why was he so dumb? Shawlong was obviously the best mate ever, putting up with his bullshit since day one while someone like Nnoitra or Ulquiorra would have already killed him off. So why couldn't he say something so easy? It was just three short words, he should be able to force them out. _Or actually, he shouldn't._

  Grimmjow took a deep breath of the cold night's air, hoping it would calm his nerves. For a while he just sat there and watched the town thousands of feet underneath him. It was a grey maze just like Las Noches, but there have been strange patches of green and blue. He had to ask Shawlong about these. Why would the human ground be green?

  His baby decided it had been neglected long enough, flaring it's tiny reiatsu to get his attention. Grimmjow smiled at his unborn offspring, something he caught himself doing very often, and ran a hand down his whole, hole-less abdomen. "Don't worry, I love you, little one. And I'm gonna fix it with Shawlong right now, yeah?"

_Shit._ He had like zero idea where the guys actually went. Concentrating mainly on Shawlong, he took another deep breath, closed his eyes and started searching. Aside from his fracción, there were about ten other people in this damned town powerful enough to kick his ass right now. He found the familiar reiatsu quite quickly, not so far from where he stood. It clashed with equally strong, yet somehow restrained one-

  Fuck, wait! Di Roy's reiatsu suddenly flared only to quickly disappear. It didn't return. Shawlong could wait.

  Di Roy Rinker was the weakest chain link in their group, but he looked up to the other guys and begged Grimmjow to take him to the world living with them. Most of the group opposed, Ylford even said that he'll die doing so, but Grimmjow told the Arrancar he could. Fuck, the baby was getting into his head. _'When you're born, I've to kick their asses for taking such a fucking advantage of me,'_ he though, his hand instinctively covering his abdomen.

  He wanted to race towards the spot where he felt Di Roy for the last time, but his legs wouldn’t move. A tremendous reiatsu pressed on his chest, depriving him from much needed oxygen. He knew that one. He knew it very well.

  “Where do you think you’re going, Grimmjow?

 

***

 

  Ichigo watched the block of ice and the frozen Arrancar inside, his mouth hanging open. He didn't know Rukia was capable of something like that. His surprise grew even more when the ice shattered. Damn, there was nothing left of that guy. The night became quiet again, marred only by occasional sounds of battle far away, and of course Chappy. Hell, it was even more annoying than Kon.

  "Hey Rukia, that was kinda impressive," he grinned, earning a small smile from her. "It's nothing. Come, let's go help the others."

  "Yeah."

  They raced through the empty streets of Karakura Town, wary of every noise. Everything, every ray of moonlight and every whistle of wind could hide an approaching enemy. Every shadow meant menace. The air was thick with so many clashing reiatsus even Ichigo was able to sense them and it made his insides quiver. His heart became a war drum and he pushed his body to motion with each beat, moving alongside Rukia's lithe form. _It was bliss._

  _"You love this, Ichigo,"_ whispered the Hollow in his head, his voice husky. The teen could almost see his pale lips twist in that tell-tale grin. _"Admit it! I know that deep inside your little human heart you crave this. Don't fight it. Use it instead. Let's slice someone in half, Ichigo! I can smell a delicious Hollow just over here."_

  "Shut up!" Ichigo growled. Sharing his mind with Shiro - that's how he nicknamed the fucker, much to the Hollow's distaste - was hard enough even without all the lewd speeches. Seriously, the Hollow loved listening to himself just as much as he loved to set Ichigo off.

  _"Don't get all worked up, it's fun! Oh, you're scared, aren't you? C'mon, Ichigo. As long as I'm with you, no one's gonna dominate your ass. Not on the battlefield nor in the sheets."_

  "I said shut up!" As hell no one's gonna dominate his ass, the teen thought, blush spreading over his cheeks. "What the hell do you want?"

_"THAT!"_ Shiro roared, making the teen stumble over his own feet. The bastard was trying to take control over his body once again, but the orangette wasn't so keen on sharing it. However, the Hollow overpowered him at least partially, because Ichigo's head lifted on it's own and he found himself staring at the sky. Black, starless sky. Why would be Shiro interested in it?

_"Not the sky, you idiot! I want the blue one."_ His head jerked to the right. He heard Rukia scream his name in the distance, but the sound of her voice blend with the thrum of blood in his ears.

  There was a person. No. A pair, standing high in the sky, so high Ichigo had to squint his eyes to even see them. _"That's it, Ichigo,"_ assured Shiro, _"see? That's what I want. Help me get it."_

  “Why should I?” The teen growled through his teeth.

_“Oh, because you want exactly the same thing.”_

  Suddenly, the teen felt like the pair was watching him. There was a split second where he could even feel the odd yet familiar reiatsu tickling his skin, but it disappeared before he could make something of it.

  "SHAWLONG!"

  A heartbreaking shriek pierced the night. It apparently came from the smaller sky occupant. Ichigo witnessed as the taller of the pair extended his hand and pressed it to the others core, just like that. It kinda looked like when Aizen plunged his fist into Rukia to get the Hogyoku. _Shit!_ That was the familiar reiatsu! The taller guy standing atop of Karakura sky was Aizen.

_"Oh no, fucking no, fuck no!"_   The Hollow swore, but all of the teen's attention was now centered on the smaller figure. It stumbled few steps backwards, stopped, but when it wanted to take a step forward, its foot broke through the air. _"No!"_ Shiro banged on the walls of his mind, desperately trying to take over the teen's body, but Ichigo felt frozen to a spot. Everything seemed like a slow-motion film. He watched the person falling, his white robes flowing in the night like a pair of wings. Like a falling angel-

_"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU FUCKING IDIOT, CATCH HIM!_ "

  Shiro's roar tore Ichigo from the strange haze. His body reacted almost instantly, spurting into motion accompanied by the Hollow's litany of _"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, if you let him die I'll kill you."_ He must have been even faster than Byakuya or Yoruichi, wind wheezed around his ears as he raced against gravitation. It wasn't just the Hollow chanting threats, part of Ichigo would charge to catch the falling being anyway, he couldn't let it just die.

  He tripped and flew a few meters before regaining his footing, his eyes firmly glued to the white clothed male. It was a male, or a very skinny girl. Ichigo started noticing more details as the body pummeled to meet the ground. It felt like some sick kind of game.

_"CATCH HIM!"_

  There was a flash of white and blue and something that sounded like a thunder. Then, the world exploded in a cloud of pain.

  One, two, three. Ichigo felt his back connect with the ground for the fourth time, his whole body screaming in pain. There had to be several broken bones, including left elbow and few ribs, but the feeling that flooded his mind when he saw the body resting in his arms was definitely worth breaking every single bone in his body.

  It was a male, fairly young, probably about Ichigo's own age. His hair was a strange shade of sky blue, but what caught the teen's attention were actually the marks around his eyes. It seemed like some kind of make up - a painted guys raining from the sky? Seriously? Was he asleep again? - so Ichigo ran his thumb over the spot to see if it smudges. It didn't. _Strange._ His skin was soft, practically begging to be touched again. And once more. And again.

  It took him at least a minute to register the fragment of a Hollow mask stuck to the guy’s cheek. A Hollow? “Why would you want me to catch a Hollow?!” He growled at the bastard residing in his mind.

  Shiro just laughed.


End file.
